


Turning the Tide

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), oh no, so thats what Callous does, some blood and gore at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Hyrules chanting finished with a burst of light and Four lay in front of him unmoving though the hole in his hand seemed healed.“Hyrule! Dammit you were supposed to wait.” Warriors shouted falling back from the front line.“What was I supposed to do ‘Captain’? Let Four lose his sword hand?” Hyrule screamed back.
Series: Altered [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Kudos: 21





	Turning the Tide

Hyrules chanting finished with a burst of light and Four lay in front of him unmoving though the hole in his hand seemed healed. 

“Hyrule! Dammit you were supposed to wait.” Warriors shouted falling back from the front line.

“What was I supposed to do ‘Captain’? Let Four lose his sword hand?” Hyrule screamed back.

Wind turned around from where he stood next to Legend, even though he’d not been given a specific position by Warriors during their prewar briefing he’d assigned himself to the strike team with Four, Legend, and Sky. As they turned back to face Callous again they saw him laughing.

“Oh you are truly pathetic, you waste your most powerful healer before the battles even begun to save one person. Shadowlings, finish them off.” Callous commanded his dragon rising into the air. The endless army advanced towards them as Warriors strode forward to take his place with Twilight and Time at the front.

“Shields up, remember your places.” Warriors called as they all snapped into action. The first line of soldiers charged as Warriors leveled his swords. They met in a violent clash sword on sword. Warriors and Time were monsters tearing through the front waves with ease as more and more came to replace the fallen shadowlings when they crumbled into dust.

“We need to get to Callous.” Legend yelled to Wind and Sky. “We have to get up there somehow.”

“I know how.” Sky let out an extremely high pitched whistle and they all waited as an equally sharp reply came, Crimson Loftwing swept down from the heavens as Sky ran to jump on his back, Wind and Legend following his lead.

Once they were in the air Sky turned to his friends. “When we get to Callous someone to take down that dragon so we can get this fight on the ground and ensure he can’t outrun us.”

“Get higher and drop me off about 100 feet away from him.” Wind said preparing his leaf sail, “with this I can come up soundlessly as long as you circle around and keep him distracted.”

Sky nodded and angled Crimson Loftwing up as they approached the dragon who was at present setting fire to the palace gardens. Callous turned at their approach and for a second Wind could have sworn he saw the barest hint of a grimace before Callouses usual smug look returned.

“You intend to blow me out of the sky? With a bird?” Callous laughed again. “And just circling around me to distract me isn’t going to help anything.”

“How did he know?” Legend whispered.

“That doesn't matter, stick to the plan.” Wind enforced and Sky continued his ascent circling around Callous once again, as they neared the apex Wind prepared and jumped off his leaf sail catching the current as he drifted towards the dragon. Callous followed the progress of the dragon as they had hoped. 

The closer Wind got he saw the strain on Callous’s face though the dark tried to hide it. Whatever he was doing to control that army was taking its toll on him. Wind dropped the sail just as he hit the dragon angled his feet so he kicked straight into his back and they tumbled of the side. The dragon swooped back around trying to catch them but Wind quickly pulled out the Wind Waker and forced the winds to change their descent. 

“Get off of me.” Callous yelled as the dragon once again attempted to sweep them up but Wind maintained a monkey like grip, managing to wrap his legs around Callouss torso as they fell. Obviously free falling wasn't something the dark was used to.

Wind didn't reply as with one hand he conducted the wind waker making sure they didn't hit the ground hard enough to kill him and with the other he pulled at the mirror on callous's hip and tugged it free. Callous screamed in primal rage as they finally got the ground, the wind cushioning the blow but still it hit hard throwing them apart and crunching Winds leg causing him to scream.

Looking back up the dark didn't seem to be doing well either, one arm was held limply at his side, the rain that Tempest summoned pouring down on them as well. But the darks eyes were burning with fury.

"It appears I was over estimating my powers, but you're hard to read. Children always are, all those thoughts going through your head at the same time are too hard to follow." Callous started towards Wind as the battle continued to rage around them. He glimpsed Maverick standing over a wounded Savage as Noble rushed forward, Time or rather his white haired version tore through the shadowlings left and right. The others were in various stages of fighting. Sky and Legend now being forced to fight the dragon Callous had been riding. 

"What are you even talking about? Thoughts and reading people?" Wind asked hoping to stall until one of his allies could come get him out of this.

"Of course none of you knew what my powers were, after all keeping them from being known by Hyrule was a simple matter of using them. I control minds child and I can read them as easily as one might read a book. Controlling thousands of mindless shadowlings is a pinch but it seems so much of my power is dedicated to keeping shadow under my control since my suggestions weren't working fast enough. But it doesn't matter because soon the changes will become permanent and I'll be free to use my powers on another, perhaps I'll start with Tempest he's too soft living with a light family, it's just shameful." By then Callous was only a foot away from Wind who tried to crawl backwards but couldn't. 

As Callous began to reach down, the knife in his hand aimed for Winds throat a howl pierced the air and everything stopped. Drawing both their attention Maverick stood triumphant, both Savage and Noble laying unmoving on the ground, only black blood dripping from both of them.

“Good job Maverick. Why don’t you come here and help me finish off this one?” Callous commended before looking down at Wind with his usual sickening grin.

“With pleasure.” Maverick began to stride forward raising a hand, thorns of darkness rose from the ground and snacked towards them and hovered over them for a second before hitting their mark, entering their targets veins and spreading outward from there until he more resembled a pincushion than a person.

Callous’s mirror fell to the ground with a quiet thud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the inspiration of Mavericks attack is based off the Gáe Bolg, from the celtic myth of Cú Chulainn. A spear that when thrown by the foot at a target caused thorny vines to travel through the blood impaling the enemy from the inside out.


End file.
